The high mechanical forces experienced by skeletal muscle during intense exercise, particularly eccentric exercise, can induce mechanical damage which is followed by an acute inflammatory response, the development of pain and a loss of force-generating capacity.
Interventions capable of reducing muscle damage and/or inflammation or accelerating tissue repair have the potential to speed recovery of muscle force generation following exercise. They may also be able to assist in muscle recovery following illness.